


The Dream That Followed The Nightmare

by plainpuzzled



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sana x Reader, Short One Shot, Wibbly Wobbly Time Wimey?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainpuzzled/pseuds/plainpuzzled
Summary: Someone you never knew you needed invades your life
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Dream That Followed The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd finally post this after thinking and editing it too much.  
> I recommend listening to Jaljayo Goodnight while reading this or anyway (:

As soon as I can, my exhausted self crawls into my single bed and I immediately cling onto my body pillow.

Most of the time it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. Tonight, is not one of those nights.

I keep fidgeting and adjusting my position, before giving up and forcing myself to be still. I have no idea what's making me so unsettled. My arms and legs wrap around the bolster again, like a sloth to a tree branch and I scrunch my eyes tight.

Eventually, I must have drifted off, but I soon jolt awake again letting out a muffled shriek. Tears flow from my eyes as I whimper, my chest rising and falling rapidly caused by the nightmare I had just had, and for the life of me could not remember.

I am stunned into silence when I feel cool hands land upon my waist, enveloping me into the person they were attached to. For some reason this calmed me instead of heightening my fear, even though it should have. How my pillow was replaced, I don't give a thought to.

The stranger who doesn't feel strange plants their lips on my damp forehead before hushing me with a soothing tone, rubbing patterns into my back.

"Shhh, I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you. It was just a dream. I'll chase the bad things away so let them go and come back to me," her sleep-filled voice rasps in my ear as she moves to bury her face in my neck. A sweet floral scent permeates the air of which I can assume the source.

My arms that had become trapped between us, move of their own accord as if they'd done so countless times before, going tightly around her slim torso. I still when I feel fresh drops rolling down my skin, since my own tears have already subsided.

"What's wrong, why are you crying as well?" I ask as I lift her face up to wipe under her eyes, finally getting a look at her.

She is breath-taking.

Who is she? Why is she here? And with me? How? Where did she come from? Am I dead? How have we not fallen off this tiny piece of furniture? Countless questions flood my head, so I just end up gawking at her.

"I missed you so much. I was waiting for you," she pouts cutely, her dark eyes shine in the moonlight inviting me further into their familiar depths. I rack my brain, why would she miss me?

My reply comes out naturally, "I missed you too, Sana."

Both of us let out a gasp. How do I know her name?

"You remembered me this time!" She cheers up. Her smile lights her up momentarily, increasing her charms tenfold.

"I'm sorry, this time? You mean we've met before?" I question her confusedly. "Not that I mind at all, but how could I forget you?," I add.

Her reddening cheeks are visible thanks to the pale glow filling the room.

"I guess not entirely then. We have met and we will again. It means, it's my turn to forget now," she answers mysteriously, "just, don't give up on me."

We talk into the night, her telling me everything she knows about me. Things I haven't told anyone else. There is no choice but to trust her, I had no thoughts of not doing so anyway. I learn a lot about her too, she insists I do before it's too late.

Too soon, the sun is up again, and I can feel myself drifting off, unable to fight the calls of slumber any longer.

"Until we meet again, Love. Good night." her voice is barely audible as it lulls me 'back' to sleep.

I cry for real when I wake up and realise that the night itself, that had felt so so very real, had been the true illusion. I long for the imaginary companion that my overactive brain had conjured up for me. The rays of the morning sun do nothing to warm me and I spend the rest of the day staring off in a daze, her face burnt into my memory.

_"Just, don't give up on me."_

Even if she were a figment of my imagination, I don't think I ever could.

The next few nights I stay up to research what my dream could have meant. All I find is that the faces of people who appear in our dreams are of those we have seen in real life. Although, we may not remember them consciously, our brains store them and recall them while we sleep.

I don't know how the heck I hadn't noticed her before. On the plus side, it means if I've encountered her before there’s a chance I can again.

When I finally let my eyes close again, I am transported back to the dream reality. But like she said, it’s her turn now.

Each time we randomly 'meet' I discover more about her, and she remembers less about me and it breaks my heart. She stops being imaginary until one night I find myself alone again, hugging the damn pillow that can no longer comfort me.

Months pass after those events and I have somehow returned to normal life. Only now, I always look up and pay attention when I am in public, searching for her and trying not to lose faith like she requested.

Ever since then, those previously peaceful nights have been endlessly restless with the hope of seeing her again.

I've been on the hunt for a flat since I managed to save, and I am finally ready to find my own place without family or roommates, like the proper adult I am! Making a fresh start.

It has been a long day following the estate agent around when we arrive at the last place of the week. My last hope. The building seems simple but with good security and the interior hallways have recently been given a fresh lick of paint. Altogether, not too shabby.

The flat is perfect for me, a separate bedroom, built-in storage, and a cosy balcony with a pretty view over the quiet streets. I see no reason for me not to take it.

I try not to show my excitement as we exit when my future neighbour leaves their place at the same time. We give way and she smiles politely as she passes.

I do a double take and whip my head around to see her already looking back at us, with a beam on her glowing face. She's taller in person than I expected. Her sparkling eyes bore into mine as I step towards her hesitantly, afraid of embarrassing myself.

It's a coincidence, right? It can't be her.

But it has to be.

"Sana?" I enquire hopefully.

Wordlessly, she pulls me to her just like the first time I can recall. Tears flow, only this time due to euphoria.

"I finally found you. Thanks for coming back to me, Love," she says as she presses a soft kiss to my forehead again.

"I'll take it," I tell the confused broker eagerly from the warm embrace of home, excited for what the future would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first work, I don't know how this came to me, how I wrote more than a thousand words, and if it even makes sense. When I kept revising it, it loosely reminded me of the Doctor (Who) and River Song 'timeline'. I hadn't intended on making this a Sana one-shot, but it just came together. I know there's more I could do to improve it, just can't think anymore.


End file.
